Confusion of Feelings
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Kennt ihr das? Die Gefühle spielen verrückt und man weiß nicht, was man dagegen tun soll? Das erlebt gerade ein 17-Jähriger Teenager in Los Angeles. Wird er auf sein Herz hören oder doch eher auf seinem Verstand?
1. Prolog

Ich ging im strömenden Regen spazieren und immer ging mir der Satz durch den Kopf, welches mein Leben komplett auf dem Kopf gestellt hat. Der Satz war der Grund, dass ist jetzt im Regen lief und mir wohl möglicherweise eine Erkältung zuziehen könnte, aber das war mir im Moment so was von egal. Wieso musste die Person das auch zu mir sagen? Wieso musste ausgerechnet ICH es sein, indem sich die Person verliebte?

"Ich bin in dich verliebt"

Dieser Satz ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und verfolgte mich schon praktisch. Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich dagegen machen sollte. Ich empfand für den Person nicht, was diese Person für mich fühlte, aber auch wollte ich keine Gefühle verletzen, dennoch aber auch keine falsche Hoffnungen machen.

Was soll ich nur machen?

**Hey Leute :D  
Ja, ich weiß, dass ich noch viele andere Geschichte habe, die ich noch fertig machen muss, aber da komme ich gerade nicht so klar mit. Und das hier ist mir gerade spontan eingefallen, als ich Fernsehn geschaut habe. Ich sage nicht, aus welcher Sicht der Prolog ist und wer die geheimnisvolle Person ist, von dem hier die Rede ist. Das werdet ihr schon bald erfahren. ;)**


	2. Wie alles begann

"Aufstehen, oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule!", schrie eine Stimme, welches meiner Mutter gehörte.

Ich öffnete leicht meine Augen und versuchte schnell mit dem Sonnenlicht klar zu kommen. Ihr fragt euch sicher, wieso geht der noch zur Schule. Na ja, ich gehe auch eher zu einer Berufsschule. Es war mein erstes Jahr dort. Neue Gesichter, neue Namen...wie ich das alles hasse, neue Namen zu merken.  
Ich stand von meinem Bett auf, ging in Richtung Badezimmer und sah mich in Spiegel an. Man, ich sah total scheiße aus. Meine Haare standen wie wild herum, als könnte man meinen, dass ich letzte Nacht irgendwelche Aktivitäten gemacht hätte. Dann hatte ich auch noch Augenringen unter meinen Augen, was ich mir aber nicht erklären konnte, da ich eigentlich genug Schlaf bekommen habe.  
Ich machte die Dusche an und machte mich erstmal frisch. Nach 20 Minuten war ich wieder frisch angezogen und ging dann in die Küche. Dort angekommen, machte ich mir erstmal einen ausgewogenen Frühstück… Kurz gesagt auch: Müsli mit Milch und dazu ein Glas Orangensaft.  
Nachdem Frühstück ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer und packte meine Sachen für die Berufsschule ein. Mehr als einen Blog und einem Stift würde ich sicher nicht brauchen, deswegen ließ ich die anderen Sachen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen. Hoffentlich war es auch die richtige Entscheidung von mir, nicht das ich noch Anschiss von dem Lehrer bekäme.  
Nachdem ich dann auch meine Schuhe und Lederjacke angezogen hatte, schnappte ich meinen Autoschlüssel, stieg in mein Wagen ein und fuhr dann Richtung Berufsschule. Ich konnte die Nervosität jetzt schon in meinen Adern spüren. Ich hoffte aber, dass dieses Gefühl schnell wieder weggehen würde. Tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, hätte ich beinahe die Ausfahrt verpasst, aber zum Glück hatte ich mein Navi angemacht. Und jetzt war ich froh drüber, denn ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ankäme, am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen.  
Ich parkte meinen Wagen, stieg mit meinem Rucksack aus und schloss es dann ab. Ich legte den Schlüssel in meinen Rucksack. Das erste, was ich bemerkt hatte, war, dass mich die Leute zu komisch ansahen. Ich sah zu mir runter, aber ich hatte echt keine Ahnung. Für meinen Geschmack war ich passend gekleidet. Und das ist letztendlich das, was zählt.  
Ich ging ins Sekretariat, um meinen Stundenplan abzuholen. da ich echt keine Ahnung hatte, wo und was ich gleich haben werde. Und wie das Schicksal mich so "mochte", war mein Hassfach dran. Hach ja, erster Tag und schon so was. Mit einem leidendem Blick ging in den Raum, wo der Unterricht stattfinden würde.


	3. Erster Tag in der Berufsschule

Als ich den Raum angekommen war, bemerkte ich, dass niemand außer mir da war. Ich war etwas verwirrt, aber das sollte mich auch nicht stören, da ich etwas Ruhe hatte. Langsam ging ich auf eine der freien Plätze zu und legte meinen Rucksack auf dem Tisch. Ich setzte mich auf dem Stuhl und dachte darüber nach, was ich nach dem Schultag machen sollte. Mit meinen alten Kumpels rumhängen und was Saufen gehen? Oder jemanden ins Kino einladen? Ach, ich wusste es nicht, deswegen lies ich mich auf spontane Sachen ein. Natürlich, wenn man was davon eintreten sollte.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen ins Klassenzimmer. Zu meinem Pech musste ich feststellen, dass keiner aus meiner alten Schule dabei war. Ich sah hier nur neue Gesichter, aber konnte sehen, dass einige von ihnen auch nervös waren.  
Der Platz neben wir war noch leer und hoffte auch, dass es so bleiben wird, da ich es eigentlich nicht mochte, wenn ich den Tisch mit jemanden teilen musste. Ich wollte auch etwas meine Privatsphäre haben und nicht dauernd ein "Wie spät ist es?" hören.

Paar Minuten später fing auch dann der Unterricht an und zu meinem Glück war der Platz neben mir frei. Ich legte meinen Rucksack auf dem freien Stuhl, sodass ich alles griffbereit hatte. Der Lehrer rief nach und nach ein Name auf, um zu kontrollieren, ob alle da wären oder ob welchen fehlten. Und tatsächlich ein Schüler fehlte. Den Namen hatte ich nicht ganz mitbekommen, aber ich glaube, es war irgendwas mit "Fogen Londerson". Ich konnte mich aber auch irren, was ich davon am meisten ausgehe.  
Doch genug von irgendwelche Namen, ich wollte nur, dass der Unterricht schnell vorbei geht, damit ich endlich wieder in meinen schönen, warmen Bett kann.

Als der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, packte ich meine Sachen in meinen Rucksack und ging zu meinem Wagen. Dort legte ich meinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum, machte diese dann zu und stieg dann vorne ein. Ich steckte meine Autoschlüsseln rein, schnallte mich an und fuhr dann nach Hause.

Ich ging sofort in mein Zimmer, als ich zu Hause angekommen war. Da meine Mutter arbeiten war, war ich allein zu Hause. Mir machte es nichts aus, erstens war ich erwachsen und zweitens mochte ich es, mal Zeit für mich zu haben, ohne irgendwelche Problemen zu zuhören. Ich nahm mein Laptop vom Tisch und legte mich dann in meinem Bett. Ich las meine Nachrichten auf Facebook durch und antwortete auf manche, dann sah ich mir ein paar Videos auf YouTube an, ehe ich dann irgendwann einschlief.


	4. Irrtum

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es erst 18 Uhr. Ich stand auf, ging in die Küche und schob mir eine Pizza in den Ofen. Während ich darauf wartete, bis die Pizza fertig war, machte ich mir ein paar Gedanken über den heutigen Tag. Wer war dieser Fogen? Und wieso war er am ersten Tag nicht in der Schule? Na ja, was ging es mich überhaupt an? Trotzdem war es schon ein wenig seltsam oder es ging ihm nicht gut, das könnte auch der Grund gewesen sein.  
Nachdem ich aus meinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität kam, bemerkte ich, dass meine Pizza fertig war. Vorsichtig legte ich die Pizza auf den Teller und schnitt sie mir in sieben gleichgroßen Stücken. Dann setzte ich mich zu Tisch und lass mir, während ich die Pizza aß, die Zeitung durch. Heute stand aber echt nichts interessantes in der Zeitung.  
Als ich mit der Pizza fertig war, legte ich den leeren Teller in die Spülmaschine und machte diesen dann an. Dann ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer, welches nicht gerade aufgeräumt war. So entschied ich mich, erstmal mein Zimmer aufzuräumen, ehe ich dann wieder ins Bett gehe, damit ich für den morgigen Tag gut ausgeschlafen war.  
Nach der Aufräumeaktion war ich total ausgepowert, deswegen legte ich mich sofort ins Bett, deckte mich zu. Ich drückten den Lichtschalter neben mir, um das Licht auszumachen und schloss dann friedlich die Augen. Kurze Zeit später war ich dann auch eingeschlafen und landete in die Welt meiner Träume.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, als ich den Klang meines Weckers hörte. Sofort machte ich den Wecker aus, stand auf und streckte mich. Ich ging ins Badezimmer, machte mich dann frisch und ging dann wie jeden morgen in die Küche und machte mir Müsli mit Milch und zum Trinken ein Glas Orangensaft.  
Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, schnappte ich mir einen Rucksack und Autoschlüssen und zog mir die Schuhe an. Da es draußen warm war, ließ ich die Jacke aus. Während ich zu meinen Wagen lief, fragte ich mich, ob dieser "Fogen" oder wie der nun heißen mag, heute kommen würde oder nicht. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte zu mir selbst, dass es mich überhaupt nichts anginge, was er macht oder wo er sich rumtreibt. Vor allem weil ich den nicht persönlich kannte. Und wie komme ich darauf, dass es ein er ist? Konnte doch so gut auch ein Mädel sein.  
Ich steckte meinen Schlüssel in den Schlitz und fuhr dann los. Der Autoverkehr war heute einfach die Hölle. Staus wo man sieht und steht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob der Stau nie enden würde. Aber zu meinem Glück legte es sich wieder und ich kam noch gerade rechtzeitig an der Berufsschule an. Eigentlich verstand ich den Sinn der Berufsschule für mich nicht, da ich Sänger werden wollte und kein Mechaniker oder sonst was. Außerdem brauchte man für Sänger keinen Abschluss. Aber nein, meine Mutter meint immer: "Sänger ist kein richtiger Beruf.. Damit wirst du nicht weit im Leben kommen". Wie ich es hasse, wenn die Eltern nicht die Träume ihrer eigene Kindern unterstützen.

Ich stieg aus meinen Wagen aus, holte meinen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum und schloss das Auto ab. Dann machte ich mich auf dem Weg ins Klassenzimmer. Heute stand irgendwas mit Naturwissenschaften an, worauf ich überhaupt keinen Bock hatte. Ich fand solche Fächer einfach nur zum Schnarchen. Aber na ja, dagegen tun konnte ich nichts. Na gut, ich könnte einfach den Unterricht schwänzen, aber das käme dann nicht besonders gut an. Vor allem kommt man mit dem Stoff nicht mehr hinterher, wenn man es dann nicht von Anfang an versteht.  
Als ich im Raum ankam, waren alle schon da. Na ja, der Platz neben mir war noch frei, daher ging ich mal aus, dass dieser Fogen immer noch nicht da und auch nicht glaubte, dass dieser noch kommen würde.

Der Unterricht war schon zur Hälfte durch, als die Tür unerwartet geöffnet wurde. Ein Junge mit brauen, hochgegelten Haaren kam herein. Er gab dem Lehrer irgendein Zettel und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben mir hin.

"Hi, ich bin Logan Henderson", stellte er sich mir vor.

"Logan Henderson? Nicht Fogen Londerson?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Nein, wieso?", fragte er mich verwirrt.

"Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte ich, guckte dann verlegend weg und rieb mir den Nacken.

Da habe ich mich wohl aber sehr verhört….


	5. Seltsamer Kerl

**Das letzte mal bei "Confusion of Feelings":**

**Der Unterricht war schon zur Hälfte durch, als die Tür unerwartet geöffnet wurde. Ein Junge mit brauen, hochgegelten Haaren kam herein. Er gab dem Lehrer irgendein Zettel und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben mir hin.**

**"Hi, ich bin Logan Henderson", stellte er sich mir vor.**

**"Logan Henderson? Nicht Fogen Londerson?", fragte ich verwirrt.**

**"Nein, wieso?", fragte er mich verwirrt.**

**"Ach, nicht so wichtig", sagte ich, guckte dann verlegend weg und rieb mir den Nacken.**

**Da habe ich mich wohl aber sehr verhört….**

* * *

"Hallo? Ist da noch jemand?", fragte eine Stimme und brachte mich wieder zurück in die Realität.

Ich sah zu Logan, der mich musterte. Scheinbar hatte er mich vorher was gefragt und ich habe ihn nicht zugehört. Aber was konnte ich denn für, wenn ich mal kurz in meine Gedanken versank? Da er mich noch immer musterte und es mir langsam aber echt auf die Nerven ging, blieb mir dann wohl nur noch eins übrig.

"Entschuldigung, hast du mich was gefragt?", fragte ich.

"Ja, in der Tat! Ich habe gefragt, wie dein Name lautet. Immerhin kennst du mein Namen, also wäre es nur gerecht, wenn ich auch deinen erfahre.", sagte Logan.

"Ach ja, tut mir Leid. Ich bin James Kinkle", stellte ich mich vor.

"Hmmm, Kinkle…. Dieser Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Kann es sein, dass wir uns schon mal begegnet sind?", fragte er mich, worauf ich nur verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte.

Er musterte mich daraufhin von oben bis unten ab und zuckte dann nur mit der Schulter. Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass ich seltsam finde? Er benahm sich so komisch. Erst kam er gestern nicht in die Schule und heute meinte er, er würde mich von irgendwoher kennen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor allem, woher sollte er mich denn auch kennen, immerhin hatte ich ihn noch nie im Leben gesehen, heute natürlich nicht mitgerechnet.

Als der Unterricht zu ende war, meinte der Leher, dass wir noch im Raum bleiben sollten, da er noch etwas holen musste. Das fehlte mir jetzt noch...Nach dem Unterricht noch im Klassenraum zu sein, konnte es noch schlimmer werden? Und die Antwort war ja, denn dieser Logan starrte mich die ganze Zeit an. Was wollte der denn von mir? Hatte ich ihm irgendetwas getan, was eigentlich nicht sein könnte. Die Tür ging auf und der Lehrer kam wieder rein. Er übergab uns jeden einen Schlüssel.

"Das sind eure Spindschlüsseln, dort könnt ihre eure Bücher verstauen. Da ihr hier eh keine Hausaufgaben bekommt, müsst ihr auch nicht diese Wälzer mit euch rumschleppen", zwinkerte Herr PenaVega.

Endlich mal einen coolen Lehrer. So ein Lehrer hatte ich bei meiner Schule nicht gehabt. Ich ging zu meinem Spind und räumte meine Sachen ein. Als ich es wieder schloss, erschrak ich mich, da Logan neben mir stand. Klasse...Logan hatte den Spind neben mir. Und wieder musterte er mich komisch.

"Na, dann sehen wir uns morgen, Kinkle", sagte er, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging weg.

Wie gesagt, ein echt seltsamer Kauz….


	6. Fragen über Fragen

Nachdem Logan aus der Sichtweite war, entschloss ich mich zu meinen Wagen zu gehen. Immer noch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mit diesem Logan irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Immerhin meinte er, er würde mich kennen. Na ja, ich würde meine Mutter später einfach mal fragen, wenn sie wieder von der Arbeit wieder käme.  
An meinen Wagen angekommen, packte ich wie immer meinen Rucksack in den Kofferraum, stieg vorne ein und...ach den Rest kennt ihr ja eh… Einen Moment mal…mit wem redete ich hier eigentlich? Ach, das bildete ich mir sicher nur ein. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr ich dann nach Hause, wo ich dann auch schon bald ankam.  
Ich schloss mein Wagen ab und ging dann rein. Zu erst machte ich mir was warmes zu essen, da mir echt der Bauch knurrte. Ich machte mir eine leckere Salamipizza. Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte, ging ich in mein Zimmer, machte mein Fernseher, sowie meine Wii U an, holte das GamePad und legte mich dann auf mein Bett. Da wir von unserem coolen Lehrer keine Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, war viel mehr Zeit zum Zocken da und das war ein großer Pluspunkt.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon am Zocken war, jedoch hörte ich die, wie die Tür unten aufging und machte meine Konsole und den Fernseher wieder aus. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und sah, dass meine Mutter fix und fertig von der Arbeit war. Na, das kommt davon, wenn man sich einen Job aussucht, woran man keinen Spaß hat. Wie unser Leher, Carlos PenaVega, immer so schön sagt: "Jeder sollte sich einen Job suchen, der auch Spaß macht. Wer nur wegen des Geldes arbeitet, um über die Runden zu kommen, der wird sein ganze Lebe eine Qual haben". Und wie ich meine Mutter so ansehe, stimmte der Satz wohl.

"Na, wie war die Arbeit?", fragte ich meine Mutter, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

"Wo soll ich denn nur anfangen? Es war anstrengend und man gibt es dort viele Idioten, das habe ich ja lange nicht mehr erlebt", antwortet sie mit einer lauten Stimme. "Na ja, und wie war dein Tag so, Söhnchen?", fragte sie mich.

"Es war...seltsam. Da ist so ein Schüler, der meinte, er würde mich von irgendwo her kennen, jedenfalls den Nachnamen, aber dabei kenne ich ihn weder, noch irgendjemand mit seinem Nachnamen. Deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du jemanden mit dem Nachnamen "Henderson" kennst.", sagte ich.

"Nein, ich kenne keinen, der "Henderson" mit Nachnamen heißt", sagte sie und ich nickte nur.

Da war meine Bestätigung also. Niemand von uns kannte einen "Henderson". Was will Logan von mir? Und wieso behauptete er, er würde mich kennen?

"Obwohl…", sagte meine Mutter und brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus, "... vielleicht kennt ja dein Vater irgendjemand aus der Familie, so oft wie er auf Reisen ist, würde es mich nicht wundern."  
Hmm, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich war echt naiv, diese Option auszulassen. Aber ich konnte meinen Vater jetzt auch nicht fragen, da er mal wieder auf Reisen war und er erst in einer Woche wieder zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht könnte ich noch so einige Sachen von Logan erfahren, vorausgesetzt er würde mir auch was verraten, was die Wahrheit entsprach.


	7. Zu spät kommen, bestraft das Leben

Nachdem ich meine Mutter gefragt hatte, ob sie etwas über einen Henderson wüsste, sagte sie mir, dass ich doch meinen Vater mal fragen sollte. Deswegen saß ich gerade in meinen Zimmer an meinem Laptop und versuchte irgendwie Kontakt mit meinem Vater aufzunehmen, aber vergebens. Ich sah auf die Uhr meines Laptops und bemerkte, dass es schon allmählich spät wurde. Sofort mache ich meinen Laptop aus, klappte es zu und steckte über Nacht den Ladekabel rein, damit es für morgen voll aufgeladen ist. Dann ging ich auf mein Bett und holte mein Tagebuch hervor, das unter meinem Kissen lag. Dort schrieb ich all die Sachen rein, die heute passiert waren. Natürlich schrieb ich auch auf, was ich darüber dachte und auch von Logans seltsamen Verhalten bliebt nichts aus. Ich legte meinen Tagebuch wieder unter meinen Kopfkissen, betätigte den Lichtschalter und deckte mich zu. Da es zur Zeit Sommerzeit war, war es um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas hell, sodass ich noch etwas die Decke anstarrte. So tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, schlief ich dann doch irgendwie und irgendwann ein.

Als ich aufwachte und auf meine Uhr sah, traf mich echt der Schock, denn ich hatte meinen Wecker überhaupt nicht gestellt. Ich hatte bisher noch nie verschlafen. Na gut, verschlafen würde ich es nun auch nicht nennen, da ich nur eine halbe Stunde später aufgewacht bin und mit dem Auto würde ich die Zeit sowieso wieder einholen, also machte ich mir gerade hier grundlos Sorgen. Aber na ja, so bin ich eben. Immer in Sorgen, dass irgendetwas passieren könnte. Ich glaube, das habe ich von meiner Mutter geerbt, da sie sich auch oft Sorgen macht, aber genug davon. Schnell zog ich mich an, packte mir meinen Rucksack und meine Autoschlüssel und fuhr zur Schule. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich noch rechtzeitig dort ankam.  
Sofort ging ich zu meinen Spind, holte meine Sachen raus und ging zum Klassenzimmer, wo mich unser Lehrer so komisch anstarrte.

"Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich bin nicht zu spät", sagte ich und zeigte auf die Uhr, wo man genau sah, dass der Unterricht noch nicht begonnen hat.

"Ich habe auch nichts dazu gesagt. Mach dir doch keine Sorgen. Selbst wenn du zu spät kommst, Strafen bekommst du bei mir nicht, da so was eben mal passieren kann", sagte der Lehrer und ich klappte meinen Mund weit auf.

Wo waren eigentlich die ganzen coolen Lehrer auf meiner High School-Zeit? Ich nickte dann nur und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Ich war echt überrascht, dass Logan da war und dazu auch noch pünktlich. Na gut, ich kannte ihn ja auch nicht persönlich und wegen den vorherigen Tag, sollte ich auch keine Schlussfolgerungen machen, weil es ja dann schon etwas fies von mir wäre.

"Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du heute noch kommen würden, Kinkle", sagte Logan.

"Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, kamst du doch gestern auch zu später, Henderson", gab ich zurück.  
"Ja und? Ich war auch krank und war dann noch beim Arzt", gafte er mich an.

Hallo? Was hatte er denn jetzt für ein Problem? Ich hatte doch echt nichts gemacht. Man, wie konnte man nur so überreagieren.

"Wenn du meinst…", sagte ich und lenkte meinen Blick auf die leere Tafel vor mir.

Schlechster Tag ever… Wäre ich doch nur zu Hause geblieben.


	8. Eine Sache des Vertrauens

Die ganze Stunde lang sah ich auf den Tafel und versuchte, so gut wie ich konnte, Logan zu ignorieren. Ich verstand echt nicht, wieso er einfach so sauer wurde. Ich habe doch nichts anderes gesagt, dass er gestern auch zu spät kam und da auch niemand sagte, er würde nicht kommen. Er hat echt überreagiert. Aber na ja, was soll es mich auch kümmern? Ich kannte den ja nicht mal, also konnte es mir doch egal sein, ob er freundlich zu mir ist oder nicht, immerhin hatte ich auch was besseres zu tun.  
Als es zur Pause klingelte, stand ich auf und ging irgendwohin, wo ich alleine meine Zeit verbringen könnte.

"Hey, Kinkle, warte mal kurz!", schrie eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

Doch aus einem mir nicht begreiflichen Grund blieb ich stehen, drehte mich um und sah, wie Logan langsam zu mir kam. Jetzt war ich aber echt gespannt, was dieser von mir wollte.

"Was willst du?", fragte ich, als er vor mir stand.

"Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht so angaffen sollen. Aber ich fand es auch nicht gerade fair von dir, dass du ein Arzttermin mit deinem zu spät kommen vergleichst. Aber gut, ich war auch nicht fair, ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, dass du heute nicht mehr kämst, da jeder mal zu spät kommt. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", fragte er mich und ich nickte nur.

Er lächelte, was ich leicht erwiderte. Jedoch verstand ich immer noch nicht, wie Logans Verhalten sich so schnell ändern könnte. Er ändert sein Verhalten, als hätte er wie ein Mädchen seine Tage. Aber na ja, jedem dem seine.

"Möchtest du nicht nachher zu mir kommen? Dann könnten wir uns etwas besser kennenlernen, Kinkle", meinte Logan.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob es so eine Gute Idee ist.", sagte ich.

"Ach jetzt hab' dich nicht so. Ich werde dich auch sicher nicht beißen, oder sonst derartiges tun, darauf kannst du wetten, solang mein Name Logan Henderson ist. Und wenn ich mein Wort nicht halte, dann werde ich mich umbenennen und eine Geschlechts-Op machen", lachte er.

Da mir gerade keine gute Ausrede einfiel, um mich von dieser Sache rauszureden, willigte ich widerwillig ein. Na, ich hoffte echt, dass dieser Tag hier schnell vorbei gehen würde. Den Tag mit dem Typen verbringen, der sich dauernd komisch verhält. Ich mein', das kann doch nicht gut gehen, oder?

"Gut, ich gebe dir später meine Adresse, aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wieder zum Klassezimmer gehen. Die Pause ist gleich vorbei und ein zweites Mal zu spät zu kommen, kommt sicher nicht gut bei Herr PenaVega an, auch wenn er noch so ein cooler Lehrer ist. Irgendwann ich auch bei einem coolen Lehrer der Geduldsfaden vorbei", sagte Logan und irgendwie hatte er ja auch recht damit.

Logan und ich gingen daraufhin zurück ins Klassenzimmer, wo uns die nächste Stunde mit unserem Lehrer bevor stand. Irgendwie fand ich es schon komisch, dass wir nur mit PenaVega Unterricht hatten und sonst mit keinem anderem Lehrer. Aber na ja, besser nur ein cooler Lehrer als x-fache miese Lehrer, die einem zum Nachsitzen verdonnern, wenn man mal im Unterricht nicht aufpasst.  
Ich setze mich auf meinem Platz und paar Sekunden später überreichte Logan mir einen Zettel. Als der Lehrer sich zur Tafel drehte, entfaltete ich vorsichtig das Blatt Papier und darauf stand Logans Adresse. Daraufhin faltete ich es wieder zusammen und legte es in meiner Federmappe, damit ich es nicht so schnell verlieren könnte. Sonst würde Logan mich dann morgen zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, wenn ich nicht auftauche, auch wenn er meinte, er würde nichts machen. Wer wusste, ob man ihm überhaupt trauen konnte?


	9. Pechsträhne hoch 10

Der Schultag bahnte sich langsam dem Ende zu und wenn ich mal ehrlich sein darf… Ich hatte echt keine Lust, zu Logan zu fahren. Ich meine, er benahm sich echt merkwürdig. Es schien mir so, als ob er jede Minute irgendein andere wäre, wenn er sich dauern verändert. Das verwirrte mich echt total. Aber na ja, rückgängig konnte ich es nun auch wieder nicht machen. Fuck, wieso musste ich seine Frage auch bejahten? Manchmal konnte ich echt ein riesen Idiot sein, aber ich sollte mir jetzt auch nicht alles so negativ ausmalen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er nur in der Schule so komisch drauf, um "cool" zu wirken und zu Hause ist er dann ganz anders? Ach, was weiß ich schon.  
Als es klingelte, stand ich sofort auf und wollte gehen, aber Logan hielt mich fest, sodass ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

"Sorry, dass ich dich jetzt so einfach festhalte, aber ich dachte mir, dass du einfach mit mir fährst", sagte Logan.

"Würde ich gerne, aber was wäre dann mit mein Wagen?", fragte ich und versuchte mich hier irgendwie rauszureden, denn ich wusste nicht, ob ich eine Fahrt mit ihm, heil überstehen würde.

"Einfache Lösung, du rufst deine Mutter an, dass du bei mir übernachtest, dann fährst du morgen mit mir einfach wieder zur Schule und dann hast du dein geliebtes Auto wieder und kannst dann nach Hause fahren" , lächelte er.

WHAT THE….? Jetzt sollte ich noch bei ihm übernachten? Hallo? Das war vorhin aber nicht abgemacht, als er mich gefragt hatte. Ich glaube, es hackt bei dem. Als ob ich einfach bei einem "Fremdem" übernachten würde. Das konnte er jetzt aber so was von vergessen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee ist. Außerdem glaube ich auch nicht, dass meine Mutter damit einverstanden wäre. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ich einfach so bei jemanden übernachte, den sie nicht kennt.", sagte ich.

"Du bist 17, also kann sie da auch mal ein Auge zudrücken. Schließlich bist du ja auch alt genug, um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, welche ihr nicht immer gefallen wird und ich glaube, dass sie es auch weißt. Schließlich hat sie dich 17 Jahre lang aufgezogen und eine Mutter weiß immer alles, was los ist.", meinte er.

Also langsam gingen mir echt die Ausrede-Optionen aus. Wieso war er danach, dass ich bei ihm übernachte? Wir waren schließlich nicht die dicksten Freunde...Moment mal, waren wir überhaupt Freunde? Also ich kann mich echt nicht erinnern, dass ich mich mit ihm angefreundet hatte. Klar, wir haben uns gegenseitig mit unseren Namen vorgestellt, was aber nicht gleich automatisch heißt, dass wir nun Freunde waren. Aber vielleicht dachte er ja, dass wir nun Freunde waren und hatte mich deswegen zu sich eingeladen. Man, mein Kopf ist gerade so was von gefickt, dass könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben.

"Weißt du was? Ich fragte meine Mutter, wenn sie ja sagt, dass übernachte ich bei und wenn nicht, dann komme ich mit meinen Auto zu dir, verschwinde dann aber wieder, wenn es zu spät, okay?", fragte ich und er nickte.

Ich zuckte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und wählte die Telefonnummer meiner Mutter. Es dauerte paar Minuten bis sie ranging.

"Hallo?", fragte sie.

"Jo, ich bin's. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich heute Nacht bei einem Schulkameraden übernachten dürfte, da er mich zu sich eingeladen und es auch angeboten hat", sagte ich ihr.

"Okay, ist in Ordnung", sagte sie.

Ach komm schon, ernsthaft? Sonst ist sie doch auch immer streng. Also echt mal, heute war defenitiv nicht mein Tag und ich glaube, dass ihr auch meiner Meinung seid, oder?

"Okay, bye", sagte ich und legte auf und schaute dann zu Logan, "Es ist okay."


	10. Auf dem Arm genommen

"Siehst du? Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, dass deine Mutter damit einverstanden ist, wenn du bei mir übernachtest. Ich bin gut im Raten von Sachen, also kannst du mir ruhig vertrauen, wenn ich was sage", sagte Logan, was ich aber bezweifelte. "Na ja, dann lass uns schon mal zu meinen Auto begeben, sonst werden wir noch hier in der Schule eingeschlossen und darauf hat wohl keiner von uns beiden Lust, habe ich recht oder habe ich recht?"

Ich nickte nur und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu seinem Auto und ich musste sagen, dass sein Auto echt toll aussah. War sich aber auch extrem teuer, weil es schon fast einer Limousine ähnelte.

"Sag mal, wie kannst du dir so ein teures Auto leisten, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte ich.

"So teuer war es nun auch wieder nicht. Na gut, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel der Wagen gekostet hat, da ich es zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen habe.", sagte er.

"Wow… Ich musste mein Wagen mit meinem eigenen Geld bezahlen und im Gegensatz zu deinem ist es noch eine Schrottkiste. Ich glaube, der war schon ca. 5 mal in der Werkstatt", sagte ich.

"Wieso kaufst du dir dann nicht 'nen anderen? Ist sicher billiger, als es dauernd in die Werkstatt zu bringen und für die Reparaturen zu bezahlen", meinte er und da musste ich schon zustimmen. "Na ja, lass uns dann mal langsam zu mir fahren, sonst kommen wir erst an, wenn es dunkel wird, da ich nicht gerade hier in der Nähe wohne.", sagte er und öffnete für mich die Beifahrer Tür.

Okay, ich musste zugeben, dass unter seine "Cool-Ness" sich doch ein Gentleman verbarg. Das sollte er mal öfters zum Vorschein bringen, dann hätte ich auch nicht dauernd Zweifel, was er von mir wollte und so. Na ja, ist ja aber auch sein Stil, also kann er es selbst entscheiden, wie er sich andere gegenüber verhält. Auch wenn er sich manchmal echt, wie ein Arsch verhält. Und wenn ich gerade schon über seinen Verhalten rede, kann ich ihn ja auch gleich fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

"Logan, wieso warst du heute so komisch in der Schule? Erst warst du so sauer auf mich und dann warst du nett. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber du hast dich wie'ne Frau verhalten, die schwanger ist, mit den ganzen Stimmungsschwankungen.", merkte ich an, worauf er anfing zu lachen.

"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir bei mir sind, weil es eine lange Geschichte ist, die ich dir dann erzähle. Aber dann wirst du auch verstehen, wieso ich so bin und mich auch so verhalte, denn ich hatte nicht gerade 'ne tolle Vergangenheit gehabt, musst du wissen. Mehr dazu, erzähle ich dir dann, wie gesagt, zu Hause", sagte er und ich nickte nur darauf.

Dann stieg ich in sein Wagen ein, schloss dann die Beifahrer-Tür und stieg dann selbst ein. Die Fahrt dauerte wirklich lange, denn es waren schon 2 Stunden vergangen und wir befanden uns immer noch auf die Autobahn. Als Logan meinte, er würde nicht gleich um die Ecke wohnen, dachte ich, er würde so ca. 30-45min. von der Schule entfernt wohnen, aber über 2std. hätte ich jetzt nun auch nicht gedacht. Langsam schloss ich meine Augen und schlief dann kurze Zeit auch ein.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, als jemand an mich rüttelte. Es dauerte paar Minuten, bis ich richtig wach wurde und klar sehen konnte. Ich sah, dass Logan vor mir stand und ich noch in seinem Wagen saß. Zuerst schnallte ich mich ab und sah dann auf die Uhr. Die gesamte Fahrt also vier Stunden gedauert. Das er so einen weiten Weg auf sich nimmt, um auf die Berufsschule zugehen, also das hätte ich nicht gemacht. Klar, Ausbildung ist wichtig und so, aber heutzutage zählt es auch öfters mehr auf die Talente der Personen als auf deren Ausbildung. Ungefähr 45% der Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen haben keine Ausbildung an 'ner Berufsschule gemacht, weil sie sofort ihren Traum verwirklichen wollten, haben es dann auch trotzdem geschafft. Nur schade, dass nicht jede Eltern es ihrem Kindern unterstützen an ihrem Träumen zu glauben.

"Wieso nimmst du eigentlich den weiten Weg zur Berufsschule auf dich? Gibt's hier keine in der Nähe, wo es nicht preiswerter wäre, damit du nicht dauernd eine Menge an Sprit bezahlen musst?", fragte ich.

"Nein, hier gibt es keine Berufsschule in der Nähe, was ich aber auch nicht wirklich schade finde, denn dann hätte ich dich nicht kennengelernt", sagte er.

Okay…. Diese Seite von ihm kannte ich jetzt nun wirklich nicht. Bin ich wirklich wach, oder war ich noch am Schlafen? Oder bin ich in eine Parallelwelt gelandet, wo jeder anders ist? Ehrlich, dieser Junge hier verwirrte mich mehr und mehr. Und ich glaube, dass sah er mir auch schon an.

"Wie gesagt, ich erzähle dir gleich die ganze Geschichte, aber nur wenn du reinkommst", sagte er.

"Du musst mir die Geschichte nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Deine Privatsphäre geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, von daher musst du es mir nicht sagen", sagte ich darauf.

"Schon, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, wieso mein Verhalten so ist. Und dann weißt du auch, wieso ich heute so schroff zu dir war und meine "Stimmungsschwankungen", wie du so nennst, zustande kamen.", sagte er und öffnete nebenbei die Tür seines Hauses.

Als wir drinnen waren, zeigte er mich kurz hier rum. Zuerst hatte er mit die Küche gezeigt, dann den Wohnzimmer, sein Arbeitszimmer, sein Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer. Logan sagte mir auch, er lebe alleine hier.

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich, wenn du hier schon ganz alleine lebst?", fragte ich.

"Ich bin 24", antwortete dieser und ich weitete die Augen.

"WHAT? Und das gehst du noch zur Berufsschule? Die dauert doch nur 3 Jahre, als wärst du doch schon längst fertig", sagte ich verwundert.

"Das kann ich dir leicht beantworten. Ich hatte vorher was anderes machen, deswegen konnte keine Ausbildung machen. Ich war vorher als Schauspieler und Sänger tätig. Aber habe mich dann doch dazu entschlossen, die Ausbildung nachzuholen, weil man sich nicht immer darauf verlassen kann, dass man auch Rollen bekommt, die gut bezahlt sind. Man braucht auch mal ein Plan B im Leben, wenn Plan A nicht ausreicht", erklärte er mir.

"Oh, okay, aber eine Frage habe ich da noch. Wo soll ich schlafen? Ich habe ja nichts zum Schlafen mitgenommen, konnte ich ja auch Endeffekt nicht wissen, dass ich bei dir übernachte", sagte ich.

"Hmm, das ist schon eine etwas kniffligere Frage. Die Couch im Wohnzimmer empfehle ich dir eigentlich nicht so, da dieser nicht gerade sehr bequem ist, musst du wissen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt's aber nun auch nicht, also wirst du wohl oder übel mit mir auf meinem Bett schlafen. Diese eine Nacht kannst du sicherlich überleben, solang du mir nicht die Decke klaust. Ich hasse Deckenklauer, da friere ich die ganze Nacht über", lachte er.

"Da schlafe ich lieber auf dem Boden, als mit'nen anderen Kerl ein Bett teilen zu müssen. Sorry, nichts gegen dich, aber das wäre für mich schon etwas seltsam", sagte ich.

"Okay, wenn du lieber auf dem kalten, harten Boden schlafen willst, kann ich daran nun auch nichts ändern, beschwere dich aber dann nicht. Immerhin habe ich dir angeboten, bei mir auf'm Bett zu schlafen, du willst es ja aber nicht annehmen. Aber wenn du deine Meinung doch ändern solltest, ich lass dir etwas Platz.", sagte er und ging dann in die Küche.

"Und was ist jetzt mit deiner Geschichte?", fragte ich.  
"Ach ja, die wollte ich dir ja auch noch erzählen, hatte ich schon ganz vergessen. Hm, erzähle ich dir dann ein anderes Mal!", schrie er aus der Küche.

"Willst du mich auf dem Arm nehmen?", fragte ich leicht sauer.

"Gerne, und danach könnten wir noch rumvögeln und so. Achtung, es war nur ein Scherz. Du nimmst ja aber alles sofort ernst und denkst, ich würde mehr wollen. Wie das Angebot bei mir auf dem Bett zu schlafen. Ja, ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich andauernd, aber ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben", meinte er.


	11. Sleeping in the same bed

Es waren schon paar Stunden vergangen, die ich hier in Logans Haus verbracht hatte und ich musste echt zugeben, dass sich Logan ganz anders verhielt als in der Schule. Er war echt witzig und nicht so verspannt, das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Tja, wie hieß es schön… man solle nie voreilige Schlüsse machen. Ich habe echt fast über jeden Witz gelacht, den er erzählt hatte. Wehe der bringt mich noch um vor lauter lachen, dann werde ich bei ihm rumspuken, das könnt ihr mir ruhig glauben, denn ich halte mein Wort… Spaß bei Seite.  
Da es schon allmählich spät wurde, fragte Logan mich, ob nicht doch bei ihm im Bett schlafen möchte, damit ich keinen Rückenschmerzen bekäme. Egal wie oft ich seine Frage verneinte, er fragte mich dauernd weiter. Er könnte echt eine Nervesäge sein. Das war eindeutig schlimmer, als wenn er diese dauernde Stimmungsschwankungen wie 'ne schwangere Frau hatte. Irgendwann wurde mir es dann aber auch mal genug und bejahte daraufhin seine Frage. Ich hoffte nur, dass es ich es später nicht bereuen würde. Aber na ja, vielleicht machte ich mir auch einfach nur grundlos sorgen, warum auch immer. Hatte ich sicher von meiner Mutter geerbt, oder von meinem Vater… oder doch von beiden? Wer weiß… darüber nachzudenken, würde eh keinen Sinn ergeben und vor allem nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Falls ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, es war gerade 2 Uhr morgen und müssen eigentlich schon um 6 Uhr aufstehen, damit wir pünktlich zum Unterricht kämen. Logan meinte, wir sollen Schwänzen, weil wir eh verschlafen werden. Da er meinte, dass er mit dem Arzt dick befreundet war, ließ ich mich, wieso auch immer, auf die Sache ein. Und wehe, ich würde wegen ihm ärger bekommen, dann kann er sich schon mal auf was gefasst machen, denn so was werde ich sicher nicht auf die kalte Schulter ergehen.  
Wir machten uns gerade Bett-fertig, als ich wieder Zweifel bekam, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, was wir morgen, oder besser gesagt später, machen. So was könnte eventuell voll ins Auge gehen und dann hätten wir das Salat… Nachsitzen für Monate… Oh man, was habe ich mir dabei eigentlich nur gedacht? Wieso hatte ich nur zugestimmt? Was stellte Logan nur mit mir an? So war ich doch eigentlich gar nicht. Irgendetwas an ihm veränderte mich… Was es ist, wusste ich selber nicht, aber ich werde es schon noch herausfinden… hoffte ich.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es tun sollten", sagte ich zu Logan.

"Was denn?", fragte er mich verwirrte und ich schaute ihn mit einem "Ist-das-dein-Ernst-Blick" an, "Ach so… Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe oft die Schule damals geschwänzt uns bisher ist auch nie was passiert. Du kannst mir ruhig vertrauen. Ich weiß, was ich mache."

"Und wenn es dieses Mal schiefen gehen wird? Nur weil es damals nicht schief gegangen ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es diesmal auch so ist. Du könntest auch ruhig mal anders darüber denken", sagte ich.

"Und du könntest mal aufhören, dir dauernd sorgen zu machen. Dieses eine Mal wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Außerdem, wenn es echt schief geht, werde ich die ganze Schuld auf mich nehmen, da es doch eh meine Idee war… Siehst du? Da bist du dann aus dem Schneider… Mein Güte… Ein bisschen dramatisch sind wir nicht, oder?", fragte er mich.

"Sorry, aber ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir noch nie die Schule geschwänzt. Das ist Neuland für mich.", antwortete ich darauf.

Logan verdrehte die Augen und fing an sich zu rasieren. Okay, wieso rasierte er sich um diese Uhrzeit? Also ich würde es nicht machen, denn das wäre mir schon etwas riskant mit der ganzen Müdigkeit… schneidet man sich doch erst recht. Aber wenn er meint, dass es so besser sei, wieso dann nicht? Ich werde es ihm definitiv nicht nachmachen, soviel steht schonmal fest.  
Nachdem Logan mit seinem nächtlichem Rasur fertig war, machte er das Licht im Badezimmer aus und zog mich praktisch mit ins Schlafzimmer. Ich hatte null Ahnung, wieso er das machte. Als ob ich in dunkeln nicht so gut sehen könnte…. Außerdem, sein Schlafzimmer was doch eh gleich nebenan…. Na, wer ist denn jetzt der fürsorgliche? Sollte er sich doch mal selbst an die Nase packen, bevor er mich als "dramatisch" einstuft. Er legte sich zuerst ins Bett und ich legte mich dann neben ihn hin. Und man, das fühlte sich echt komisch an, neben einen anderen Kerl zu schlafen… echt unangenehm… Versteht mich nicht falsch, nichts gegen ihn, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam an. Logan deckte uns zu und irgendwann schlief ich dann auch ein.


	12. Questions over all

Als ich aufwachte, spürte ich etwas hartes an meinen Hintern. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder, dass ich bei Logan im Bett lag und ich hoffte, das harte ist nicht das, für das ich es halte. Ich drehte mich um und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich sah, dass es nur Logans Hand war, welches meinen Hintern berührte… Warte, was?!  
Ich rutschte etwas weiter von ihm weg, was er anscheinend merkte, da er sich kurz rührte, was murmelte und dann einfach weiterschlief. Langsam bekam ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas von mir wollte, aber nur was? Also wenn der ein One Night Stand haben will, kann er's so was von vergessen, da ich nicht Schwul oder Bi war. Weiter darüber nachdenken wollte ich nun auch nicht, also stand ich vom Bett auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Mir ist gestern eigentlich gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schön das Wohnzimmer von Logan aussah. Die Wände waren blau gestrichen. Blau war meine Lieblingsfarbe. Die Sonne schien gerade durch die rotfarbende Gardiene, das den Raum ein leichten lilanen Touch gab. An den Wänden hingen auch ein paar Postern von Bands und Serien, die ich gar nicht kannte. An einer Wand stand ein Regal, wo DVDs und sonstiges einsortiert waren. Darauf waren auch Fotos von ihm, welches ihm anscheinend mit seinen Freunden und Familie zeigt. Ich fühlte mich gerade etwas schlecht, mich hier einfach umzuschauen, wenn Logan noch tief und fest schlief. Also setzte ich mich einfach auf die Couch und überlegte mir, welche Ausrede ich mir einfallen lassen, wenn der Lehrer doch eventuell meine Mutter anrufen würde. Obwohl… woher sollte er unsere Nummer kennen? Man, Logan hatte recht. Ich mache mir echt zu viele Sorgen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal langsam anfangen zu relaxen. Gerade als ich mich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte, kam Logan verschlafend ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ach, hier bist du. Ich dachte schon, du hättest kalte Füße bekommen und wärst schon auf Richtung Schule", gähnte er und rieb sich kurz an seine Augen.

"Und wie sollte ich das bitte bewerkstelligen? Immerhin steht mein Auto noch bei der Schule", sagte ich und weitete meine Augen.

"Warte… was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er mit einer etwas lauteren Stimme.

"Und jetzt bist du es, der sich unnötig Sorgen macht. Ich meine, unser Lehrer weiß doch nicht mal, was für ein Wagen ich fahre. Echt mal, erst machst du gestern so 'ne große Szene darüber, dass ich mir ohne Grund sorgen mache, dabei machst du es gerade genauso.", lächelte ich.

"Touché….Touché, Herr Kingle, da haben Sie mich aber dran gekriegt. Das gelinkt aber auch nicht jeden, das steht schon mal klar", zwinkerte er.

"Wieso sprechst du auf einmal so förmlich, wenn ich fragen darf?" fragte ich.

"Ich habe eben langeweile und ich dachte, das würde etwas Spaß machen. Macht es nur leider nicht und ich bin sogar noch gelangweilter, als ich es eh schon war", antwortete er darauf.

"Also bitte…. Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht und dann bist du schon gelangweilt?", fragte ich unglaubwürdig und er nickte nur als Antwort.

Er ging in die Küche und ich hörte, wie er was öffnete. Dem Geräusch zu urteilen, war es der Kühlschrank. Paar Minuten später kam er dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer und stellte 2 Gläser auf dem Tisch, welches mit Apfelschorle gefüllt war. Dann ging er wieder in die Küche, worauf er dann mit 2 Tellern zurückkam. Auch diese stellte er auf dem Tisch. Auf dem Teller befanden sich zwei Brötchen und verschiedenen Sorten von Beilagen lagen darauf.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was du magst und was nicht. Deswegen habe ich das, was ich habe, auf dem Teller getan.", sagte er.

"Das wäre doch echt nicht nötig gewesen, Logan", sagte ich.

"Ich bin halt eben ein guter Gastgeber. Nur ein glücklicher Gast ist ein glücklicher Gast", scherzte er.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich lachte über den schlechten, unlogischen Witz. Logan setzte sich neben mich hin und musterte mich kurz. Dann wendete er den Blick wieder von mir ab und starrte ins Leere.

"Ist irgendetwas? Du hast mich vorhin angestarrt und nun starrst du einfach in die Luft", merkte ich an.

"Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Du siehst jemanden, den ich kenne, verdammt ähnlich aus.", sagte er zu mir.

"Hast du deswegen am ersten Tag unserer Begegnung gefragt, ob wir uns kennen würden?", fragte ich und er nickte.

"Wen sehe ich denn ähnlich, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte ich.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte er mit einem verletzten Ton, stand auf und ging niedergeschlagen weg.

Habe ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt, dass er so reagiert hatte? Ist irgendetwas mit dem Junge passiert, den ich ähnlich sah? Fragen über Fragen bildeten sich in meinen Kopf, sodass mir schon langsam der Kopf pochte. Ich rieb mir den Kopf an den Seiten, um mich wieder etwas zu entspannen und natürlich damit die Kopfschmerzen weggehen. Vielleicht würde Logan mir ja auch irgendwann mal die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn er soweit sein wird, dann werde ich ihm zuhören… egal wie lang seine Geschichte auch sein mag, ich werde für ihn da sein, was ihr mir glauben könnt.


	13. He is in love

Ich ging in Logans Schlafzimmer, welcher in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Was wohl gerade in seinem Kopf abging? An was dachte er im Moment? Hatte ich was damit zu tun, dass er jetzt so bewegungslos im Bett rumlag und nichts anderes tat, als die Decke zu beobachten und zu atmen? Ich wusste es nicht und ich wollte es auch nicht wissen, weil ich doch eh sicher keine Schuld daran habe, nur weil ich jemanden ähnlich aussah. Daran konnte ich jetzt nun wirklich nicht…  
Ich rief ihm oft beim Namen, doch er schien so tief in seine Gedanken vertieft zu sein, dass er mich nicht wahr nahm. Also ging ich langsam Richtung seines Bettes, damit ich ihn nicht erschrecken würde. Wer wusste, wie vertieft er wirklich in seine Gedanken war? Und ich wusste, wie's sich anfühlte, wenn sich jemand einfach zu einem setzte und man sich dann tierisch erschreckte. Langsam ließ ich mich auf Logans Bett nieder, doch dieser starrte immer noch auf die Decke. Was hatte er nur? Wollte ich es wirklich wissen? Wieso wollte ich es wissen? Es ging mich doch am Ende nichts an, wieso er so auf die Decke starrte. Es war sein Leben, seine Privatsphäre und somit hatte ich nicht das Recht ihn deswegen auszufragen… Das wäre einfach nicht richtig. Und das weiß doch jeder, der noch ganz klar im Kopf denken konnte.  
Nachdem er mich paar Minuten später immer noch nicht bemerkte, stupste ich ihn leicht an seiner linken Schulte. Er drehte sich dann zu meiner Richtung, doch drehte sich dann wieder auf seinem Rücken, um die Decke anzustarren. Also, manchmal verwirrte mich dieser Kerl aber echt. Und ich glaube, dass ich es schon viel zu oft erwähnt hatte, aber kommt schon, dieser Kerl bringt mich doch schon praktisch dazu, mich zu wiederholen, da konnte ich jetzt nun auch nichts für. Doch auf einmal drehte sich Logan um, sodass er auf mir lag und ich konnte sagen, dass er nicht gerade leicht war… Vielleicht war ich auch einfach untertrainiert?

"Was soll das hier werden?", fragte ich.

"Auf dir liegen, siehst du doch, oder nicht?", fragte er mich.

"Ja schon, aber WIESO liegst du auf MIR?". fragte ich.

"Langeweile", antwortete er knapp lächelnd, "und damit du die Message verstehst"

"Was für 'ne Message?", fragte ich.

Langsam glaubte ich, es war ein Fehler ihm das zu fragen. Sein lächeln wurde zu einem traurigem Gesicht. Er hob sich von mir auf, ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür so dermaßen zu, dass ich mich erschreckte. Ich stand sofort auf, um ihn zu folgen und natürlich herauszufinden, was das eigentlich sollte.  
Als ich im Wohnzimmer ankam, wo Logan gerade auf der Couch saß, bemerkte ich durch den Fenster, dass es draußen regnete.

"Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte ich.

"Was soll denn schon los mit mir sein?", fragte er mich.

"Du verhältst dich total komisch. Und ehrlich? Das macht einem keinem Spaß mit dir rumzuhängen. Einmal bist total freundlich und so und im nächsten Moment verhältst du dich wie ein Assi, wenn es dir nicht passt und läufst weg.", sagte ich.

"Okay, du willst wissen, was los mit mir ist? Okay, hier ist deine verfickte Antwort… Ich bin in dich verliebt!", sagte er.


	14. Walking Home

**Anmerkung: Zeitwechsel von der Vergangenheit (Präteritum) zur Gegenwart (Präsens), da wir nun wieder im Prolog angekommen sind und die Sachen ja erst im Moment passiert. (Nicht das ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich die Falsche Form benutze…) Und jetzt denkt ihr euch, wieso sage ich das, einfach, damit ihr nicht auf einmal verwirrt seid ;) Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :) **

Wegen seiner Beichte, sah ich Logan gerade geschockt an. Hat er wirklich das gesagt, was ich gehört hatte? Oder habe ich mich einfach nur verhört und hatte was ganz anderes gesagt, das sich so ähnlich anhörte? Jedenfalls wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Das kam alles so unterwartet und ich hatte echt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so 'ne Bombe platzen lässt, dass er in mich verliebt ist.  
Im Raum hier war es gerade so ruhig, dass man jede einzelnen Regentropfen von draußen hören konnte. Logan sah mich unsicher an, was wohl daran lag, dass ich kein einziges Wort aus meinem Mund brachte. Aber ich hoffe, ich könnt mich verstehen, wieso ich so reagiere… Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass er in mich verliebt ist und dazu noch im selben Geschlecht? Also, ich konnte das nicht ahnen und falls ihr's schon ahnen konntet, dann Hut ab. Ihr seid schlauer als ich es.

"Bitte sag' doch endlich was. Ich weiß, das kam unerwartet, aber diese Ruhe hier bringt mich noch um den Verstand", sagte Logan, aber ich brachte kein einziges Wort heraus.

Logan kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, aber ich ging dabei einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, sodass er mich verletzt ansah. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Arschloch, doch ich wusste nicht, ob ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn fühlte und das wollte ich auch nicht ruinieren. Manchmal ist es besser nur Freunde zu sein, als noch mehr zu werden, was am Ende sogar schief gehen könnte und dann der Kontakt für immer abbricht. Mir schwirrten so viele Gedanken in meinen Kopf rum, dass ich nicht mehr ein oder aus wusste. Ich drehte mich um und rannte schnell raus, in den strömenden Regen. Ich wusste, dass es Feige von mir war und das Logan jetzt sicher noch mehr verletzt war, doch ich musste erstmal allein sein und über alles nachdenken, was gerade geschehen war.

Und somit hat diese Geschichte begonnen und sind nun wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen, dass ich im Regen rumlaufe, weil Logan mir gesagt hatte, dass er in mich verliebt ist. Ich laufe immer weiter, ohne eine Pause zu machen. Auch habe ich keine Ahnung, wohin ich gerade gehe, aber eins ist mir sicher, so schnell werde ich das "Problem" nicht los. Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen, was aber gleichzeitig nicht so leicht ist, wenn der Kopf ein andere Meinung hat als mein Herz. Ich merkte, das es langsam aufhörte zu regnen und ich bin echt froh darüber. Doch die Tatsachen sprechen für sich. Ich bin locker eine Stunde im Regen rumgelaufen, also ist eine Erkältung nicht auszuschließen, die ich höchstwahrscheinlich bekommen werde. Aber ich wie es bereit erwähnt habe, ist es mir total egal.  
Ich komme an einer Seitenstraße an, wo zu meinem Glück auch eine Bank ist, wo ich mich auch gleich draufsetze. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe mir den Himmel an. Die dunklen Wolken verschwinden langsam und der blaue Himmel kommt wieder zum Vorschein. Dann höre ich, wie mein Handy klingt. Also nehme ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche heraus und sehe, dass meine Mutter mich anruft. Ich gehe ran.

"Hey Mom, was gibt's?", frage ich.

"Wo stecktst du?!", fragt sich mich.

"Ähm, ich habe mir irgendwie verlaufen, aber ich werde den Weg schon noch finden. Ich bin, glaube ich, gegen Abend wieder zu Hause. Sagen wir lieber gegen Mitternacht", antworte ich und auf einmal war der Kontakt weg.

Ich sehe auf mein Handy und sehe, dass mein Display schwarz ist. Na toll, jetzt ist auch noch mein Akku alle. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin und nun ist auch noch der verfickte Akku alle, kann es noch schlimmer werden? Ich hoffe nicht und das will ich auch nicht herausfinden, also stehe ich wieder von der Bank auf und laufe weiter Richtung gerade aus, weil mir die Straße bekannt vorkommt und auch der Schild, der auftaucht, zeigt mir, dass ich mich auf den richtigen Weg befinde.


	15. I've got the answer

Ich laufe schon eine Ewigkeit durch die Gegend und langsam tun mir auch schon die Beine weh. Das war das erste und letzte mal, dass ich so einen weiten Weg zu Fuß gehe. Einfach nur Schmerzhaft pur. Das kann ich euch schon mal nicht empfehlen, wenn wir das auch mal vorhabt es zu machen. Überlegt es euch dann lieber ein zweites Mal, ob es sich wirklich lohnen würde.  
Ich frage mich gerade, was Logan jetzt wohl so denkt. Ob er denkt, dass ich ihn hasse oder sonst dergleichen? Immerhin war ich einfach, ohne was zu sagen, abgehauen. Und das konnte auch falsch rübergekommen sein. Ich hasse ihn nicht, würde ich auch nie... Vor allem nicht für sowas. Immerhin kann er ja nichts für seine Gefühle, auch wenn es mich getroffen hat. Aber ich frage mich auch, wieso er in mich verliebt ist. Ich meine, es gibt genug andere Kerle, die besser sind als ich. Hätte er sich nicht einfach in einen der anderen verlieben können, anstatt in mich? Dann würde ich jetzt nicht klitsch-nass durch die Gegend laufen und so dermaßen verwirrt sein. Aber nein, das Schicksal hat es wohl gewollt, dass alles so passieren soll. Und wie jeder weiß, kann man den Schicksal nicht ins Handwerk fuschen, damit Ereignisse, die das Leben auf dem Kopf stellen, einfach umgehen kann. So läuft es im Leben leider nicht, wäre aber trotzdem nützlich. Vor allem wenn man das durch macht, was ich gerade tue. Dann versteht man auch, wieso ich gerade so drauf bin.  
Ich schlender weiter durch die Gegend und springe auch ab und zu in irgendeine Pfutze, um meine Gedanken auch mal eine Auszeit zu geben. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich jetzt nicht weiterdarüber nachdenken, weil mein Kopf und Herz immer noch nicht der selben Meinung sind und sich wohl langsam "bekriegen". Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass ich weiter darüber nachdenke, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin und auf meinem Bett liege. Oh ja, ich vermisse gerade mein schönes, warmes Bett.  
Ich laufe weiter und nach gefühlten zwei Stunden bin ich jetzt wieder zu Hause und mir tuen echt die Füße weh, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, oder vielleicht doch? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schaue mich verwirrt im Haus um, weil ich dachte, dass meine Mutter würde sich große Sorgen machen, aber sie kommt nicht, um mich zu bergrüßen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und merke, wie spät es ist. Um diese Uhrzeit ist sie schon längst bei der Arbeit, da sie zur Zeit Nachtschicht hat und schon um 17 Uhr anfangen muss. Und wir haben wir gerade schon 18 Uhr. Wow, es ist echt ein weiter Weg von Logans Haus bis hierhin. Wenn ich das nächste Mal von dort abhaue, dann rufe ich mir definitiv ein Taxi, denn ich laufe sicher nicht mehr den halben Tag bis hierhin. Die Vorstellung was ich mit der verschwendete Zeit alles machen konnte, regt mich gerade auf. Aber was soll's? Die Zeit kann man ja leider nicht zurückdrehen, so wie die Fehler, die man gemacht hatte. Ich hoffe, dass Logan es mir nicht all so sehr übel nahm, dass ich so einfach abgehauen bin. Er würde es sicher verstehen, wenn ich ihm Montag in der Schule den Grund dafür sage. Ich brauche ja immerhin noch Luft zum Atmen und Nachzudenken.  
Wie dem auch sei... Ich laufe ins Badezimmer und lass mir erst mal das Wasser übers Gesicht laufen. Und man tut mir das gerade gut! Ich weiß, ich bin draußen im Regen rumgelaufen und jetzt lass ich mir dass Wasser ins Gesicht laufen. Ich weiß, was ihr denkt: "Der will doch eh krank werden, damit er Montag nicht in die Schule muss und somit Logan weiterhin aus dem Weg gehen kann" Nun ja, falsch gedacht! Vielleicht ist es zu paradox, aber ich habe mal gehört, dass es helfen soll, sich kaltes Wasser über das Gesicht laufen zu lassen. Ob es stimmt oder nicht, ist mir eigentlich total Schnuppe, da ich eh Montag in die Schule gehen würde, egal ob ich nun krank werde oder nicht. Ich will nur, dass Logan seine Antwort bekommt und die wird er auch bekommen, das könnt ihr mir schon glauben, oder auch nicht. Ich drehe das Wasser ab und wische mir mein Gesicht mit dem Handtuch trogen. Dann lege ich das Handtuch wieder auf seine Halterung und gehe in mein Zimmer. Ich öffne die Tür, gehe hinein und mache die Tür auch gleich wieder zu. Ich ziehe mir meine Sachen aus und ziehe mir dann mein Pyjama an. Ich setze mich an meinem Schreibtisch und mache mein Laptop an. Ich lese mir die neusten Emails durch, die ich bekommen habe. Doch es war nicht wirklich was nötiges drinnen. Nur irgendwelche Spamming-Scheiß, den niemand braucht. Schon witzig, das man solche Spam-Nachrichten bekommt, obwohl man nirgends die Email-Adresse angegeben hat. Tja, Datenschutz funktioniert ja wirklich. Achtung! Alles ist ironische gemeint!  
Nachdem ich alle Nachrichten durchgelesen habe, mache ich meinen Laptop aus. Ich stehe von meinem Stuhl auf, setze mich auf meinem Bett und denke darüber nach, was ich Montag Logan sagen werde. Wie es aussieht, müsse ich das ganze Wochenende darüber nachdenken müssen. Vielleicht fühle ich ja auch was für ihn, aber ich will ihn auch nicht als Freund verlieren, wie er jetzt ist. Er ist nett, freundlich, manchmal übertreibt er es mit seinen Scherzen, dennoch hat er ein guten Charakter und ein gutes Herz. Und wenn ich in der Situation wäre, wo ich mein Leben für Logan aufgeben müsse, damit er weiterlebt, dann würde ich es machen. Und ich glaube, nach dieser Überlegen, habe ich die Antwort gefunden, die ich vor paar Stunden noch gesucht habe!


	16. Final, Part 1: Monday Morning

Das Wochenende ist einfach durch mich durchgerasst, denn heute ist schon wieder Montag. Ihr fragt euch sicher, was ich Samstag und Sonntag so alles gemacht habe, stimmt's? Nun ja, ich habe eigentlich kaum was gemacht. Ich lag einfach nur faul in meinem Bett und habe mir auf meinem Laptop paar Videos auf YouTube angesehen, wobei einige schon etwas "notgeil" waren, z.B paar Tänze von 'ner Fernsehshow. Und die Kommentare, die unter dem Video stand, waren auch zum Teil echt lustig. So habe ich eigentlich mein Wochenende verbracht, und ihr? Na ja, kann mir auch eigentlich egal sein, was ihr gemacht habt und was nicht, aber ich frage mich gerade, wieso ICH euch meine BESCHÄFTIGUNGEN am Wochenende gesagt habe. Hätte ich es euch nicht erzählt, wäre diese Geschichte sicher nicht komplett geworden. Und jede Geschichte braucht doch eine chronologische Reihenfolge, damit nichts durcheinander kommt. Das könnte sicher einiger verwirren und das wollen wir nun jetzt auch nicht, hab' ich recht?

Wie dem auch sei, ist es gerade mal 4 Uhr am Morgen und wenn ihr euch fragt, wieso ich schon um diese Uhrzeit wach bin, dann könnt ihr's doch eigentlich denken… Ich konnte nicht schlafen, da ich mitten in der Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Und langsam wusste ich auch, wieso ich die Alpträume bekommen habe. Die Angst darauf, was heute in der Schule passieren könnte. Ob was gutes dabei rauskommt oder was ganz anderes, das nicht gut ist? Und ich glaube, diese Angst hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich davon Alpträume bekam. So war es bei mir eigentlich schon immer, wenn ich gerade so darüber nachdenke.

Auch frage ich mich, ob es sich überhaupt lohnen würde, wenn ich zur Schule gehe. Wer weiß, ob Logan heute kommen würde, nachdem ich mich Freitag bei ihm zu dermaßen wie ein Arschloch verhalten habe? Vielleicht will er mich gar nicht sehen und bleibt zu Hause, oder vielleicht wechselt er sogar die Schule.

Ich male mir echt die schlimmsten Vorstellungen aus, die passieren können, aber wer gibt mir auch schon die Sicherheit, dass es nicht so kommen würde? Richtig… Niemand! Niemand kann mir die Antwort geben, die ich hören wollte, zum vollen Recht auch. Wie könnten sie auch wissen, was in Logans Kopf vor sich ging? Nur Logan allein' kann seine Gedanken hören, sonst niemand. Auch glaub' ich nicht an solche "sogenannte" Gedankenleser, denn die tun doch nur so, als ob sie's können, denn in Wahrheit tricksen sie die Leute aus, damit sie an die Informationen gelangen. Das sie dadurch aber noch bezahlt werde, finde ich schon etwas unfaire. Aber was soll's, ist ja nur meine Meinung. Jeder kann anders darüber denken, aber ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung, dass es einfach nur ein großer Betrug ist.

Ich seh' auf meine Uhr und merke, dass nicht gerade viel Zeit vergangen ist. Es ist gerade mal 4:30 Uhr. Hach ja, es ist ja immer schön, wenn das Wochenende immer rasend schnell vorbei geht, aber die anderen Tagen nicht. Vor allem, da heute wohl ein stressiger Tag wird, wird's mir sicher so vorkommen, als ginge die Zeit überhaupt nicht vorbei… FALLS Logan zur Schule kommen sollte. Na ja, es macht die Sache eh nicht besser, wenn ich die ganze Zeit jetzt darüber nachdenke. Ich soll's so hinnehmen, wie's das Schicksal haben will und ich werd's auch vollkommen unterstützen, egal was kommen wird.

Mir fällt gerade auch ein, dass ich mir ein vor später noch 'nen Taxi rufen muss, da mein Auto immer noch bei der Schule steht. Vielleicht hätte ich's Samstag oder Sonntag doch abholen sollen, aber ich war ja an den Tagen zu faul dafür. Aber was soll's? Ist doch nur das liebe Karma, welches wir alle nur so gut kennen. Beschweren tue ich mich nun aber auch nicht, da es bestimmt nicht so viel kosten wird, da die Berufsschule nicht so weit entfernt war, wie der Weg von Logans Haus zu meinem. Ich würde mit ca. 15-25€ maximal rechnen, mehr aber auch nicht.

Langsam stehe ich auch von meinem Bett auf, damit ich mich fertig machen kann. Ja, ich weiß, dass es noch sehr früh war, aber dann musst ich es später nicht machen und somit würde ich später auch nicht unter Zeitdruck leide, so wie ich es schon manchmal tue. Und ich bin ehrlich mit euch, das habe ich öfters, dass ich unter Zeitdruck leide, vor allem, wenn ich dann noch verschlafe… Oh man, kennt ihr das auch? Und dann sind manche Lehrer auch noch immer so sauer, wenn wir zu spät dran sind. Meiner Meinung nach, sollten die sich freuen, dass wir überhaupt noch kommen, immerhin könnten wir ja auch einfach zu Hause bleiben und uns krankmelden, kontrolliert doch sowieso keiner nach, ob's stimmt oder nicht.

Ich laufe ins Badezimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir ab. Ich sehe in den Spiegel, um zu sehen, ob ich Pickel habe oder nicht, damit ich diese dann ausdrücken könnte. Ich hatte schon schlimme Erfahrungen mit Pickel-Creme gehabt, die nicht geholfen haben. Auch hatte ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass es dadurch sogar noch schlimmer geworden ist. Vielleicht war's 'ne Kaufstrategie der Firma, wer weiß? Aber das würde ich dann extrem fies von den Leuten finden, nur weil sie ihre Produkte verkaufen wollen. Aber ich will ja auch jetzt keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzen, um irgendetwas schlecht zu reden, so wie manch' anderer es schon macht. So was habe ich nämlich schon oft auf diversen Internetseiten gelesen, was ich von den Leuten aber auch extrem dumm und lächerlich finde. Wer kam schon auf die Idee, solche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen, um eine andere Person zu schaden? Hier ist die Antwort: Eine Hobbylose Person, die Aufmerksamkeit braucht.

Ich lache gerade über mich selbst, weil ich sehr vom Thema abgeschweift bin, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid mir deswegen nicht böse, das kann ja schon mal passieren, wenn man so tief in den Gedanken steckt.  
Ich wende den Blick vom Spiegel ab und gehe auf die Dusche zu, um das Wasser an zudrehen . Als das Wasser die perfekte Temperatur hat, ziehe ich mir meine Sachen aus und steige in die Dusche ein.

-20 Minuten später-

Frisch geduscht, laufe ich nackt in meinen Zimmer und mache den Kleiderschrank auf, um mir frische Anziehsachen auszusuchen. In meinen Kleiderschrank, befinden sich nur Anziehsachen, die mir auch gefallen. Ich halte eigentlich nichts von diesen Modenwahn der Medien. Ist doch nur Zeitverschwendung und man verstellt sich auch damit, wer man wirklich ist und das finde ich extrem schade. Den jeder ist einzigartig, so wie die Person ist und das ist auch gut so! Ich frage mich, was wohl in den Köpfen der Medienfutzis vorging, damit sie so was überhaupt produzieren und andere Leute damit manipulieren. Und mal wieder Schweife ich vom Thema ab. Ich soll's mal echt damit lassen.

Ich ziehe die Anziehsachen an, die ich mir ausgesucht habe und gehe wieder zurück ins Badezimmer, um mir die Zähne zu putzen, die Haare zu kämen und natürlich darf das Deo dabei auch nicht fehlen.

Nachdem ich alles erledigt hatte, gehe ich wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer und packe meinen Rucksack ein. Obwohl wir unsere Schulsachen in der Schule lassen durften, nehme ich trotzdem immer paar andere Sachen mit, wozu ich meinen Rucksack brauche… wie z.B Essen, Trinken oder andere Kleinigkeiten wie Snacks für Zwischendurch. Da kann ein Rucksack doch schon gut von Nutzen sein, findet ihr nicht auch, dass ich damit richtig liege? Wie dem auch sei, fange ich an, meinen Rucksack mit einem Pausenbrot, sowie 'ne Flasche Wasser und M&M's zu füllen. Auch Kaugummi durfte nicht fehlen, deswegen packe ich's gerade so noch rein. Tja, 'ne Tasche voller Nahrung, wollt ihr was davon abhaben? Könnt ihr vergessen, denn die gehören mir. Hach ja, ich bin ja mal wieder so nett. Da kann man sich doch echt 'ne Scheibe von abschneiden, haha.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	17. Final, Part 2: The Kiss

**Hey Leute :)  
Hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte! Tut mir Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber wie ihr's wohl auf meinem Profil mitbekommen habt, werde ich in September(Datum steht noch nicht fest, schätze aber 12-14.9) ein Buch veröffentlichen und bin deswegen mehr auf mein Buch gewidmet als die Fanfiktions. Mal sehen, ob's sich ändert, sobald das Buch im Handel erhältlich ist ^^**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ich habe mir gerade ein Taxi gerufen, welcher meinte, er würde in 30 Minuten vor meiner Haustürwarten. Nach dem Anruf sind bereits 5 Minuten vergangen. Ich sitzte auf meinen Bett und überlege, was ich Logan sagen werde. Ich muss mich immerhin noch erst bei ihm entschuldigen, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin und mich dann übers Wochenende nicht gemeldet habe. Der konnte sonst was denken. Und ich wollte jetzt auch nicht, dass er mich hasst. Ich glaube, ein richtiges Aussprechen könnte all diese Probleme lösen. Bestimmt würde er verstehen, wieso ich mich so verhalten habe und wird es mir dann auch nicht übel nehmen…  
… Ja, ich denke mir gerade voll die überpositive Gedanken aus, aber was anderes konnte ich nun auch nicht machen, während ich aufs Taxi warte. Ich stehe von meinem Bett auf, laufe Richtung Fenster und sehe nach draußen. Der Taxi ist noch nicht da. Ich gehe vom Fenster weg, laufe ins Wohnzimmer und schalte den Fernseher ein. Ich öffne meinen Mund weit auf, als die Frau sagte, die Berufsschulen würden heute geschlossen bleiben.  
Ja toll, und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin so gut wie blank und ich glaub' auch nicht, dass das Geld bis zu Logans Haus ausreicht. Ich werde hier voll den Umweg machen.  
Ich seufze, was anderes bleibt mir aber nicht möglich. Es seiden, es klingelt an der Tür und Logan würde vor meiner Tür stehen. Aber wie wir alle so wissen, werden Wunschdenken nicht immer Realität. Aber ehrlich mal, das hätten sie auch schon gestern in den Nachrichten sagen können, dass die Schule heute ausfällt. Dann würde zu einem der Taxi-Fahrer nicht umsonst herkommen und zum anderen hätte ich noch einen Tag länger Zeit gehabt, um herauszufinden, was ich genau zu Logan sage.  
Obwohl ich mir über meine Antwort sicher war, habe ich trotzdem Angst, dass Logan so sauer auf mich sei, dass er mir gar nicht mal zu hört, was ich zu sagen habe und mich dann den Rest des Tages ignoriert. .  
Und jetzt male ich mir die dramatischsten Sachen in meinen Kopf aus. Anscheinend konnte sich mein Gehirn auch nicht so ganz entscheiden, an was genau ich glauben und denken soll. Na ja, kann man nun auch nichts dagegen machen und das muss ich einbestehen, auch wenn's schwer fällt, aber ich kann das Schicksal ja auch nicht einfach mit einem Fingerschnips umändern, so wie in manchen Serien im Fernsehn. So läuft das reale Leben leider nicht, auch wenn es richtig praktisch wäre.

Es klingelt gerade an der Tür, deswegen stehe ich von dem Sofa auf und begebe mich zur Tür. Wer es ist, musste ich mich nun wirklich nicht fragen, da es ja nur der Taxi-Fahrer sein konnte, der wohl umsonst gekommen ist. Na, der wird mich wohl gleich anschreien, darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon.  
Ich öffne die Tür, doch wundere ich mich, dass nicht der Taxi-Fahrer da steht, sondern ein Kumpel von mir aus der ehemaligen Schule.

"Kendall? Was machst du denn hier? Dich habe ich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Sind sicher schon locker 3-5 Jahre. Wieso hast du dich nicht mal bei mir gemeldet?", frage ich und man kann die Überraschung in meiner Stimme heraushören.

"Was denn? Kann man nicht mal seinen alten Kumpel aus der alten Schulzeit besuchen gehen?", frage er mit einem Lachen.

"Ja schon, aber du hast dich eben eine lange Zeit nichts von dir hören lassen. Ich dachte schon, du wärst tot. Ich kenne niemanden, der sich solange nicht meldet", sage ich.

"Tja, ich bin eben einzigartig", meine er und fängt an zu lachen.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und lass ihn dann herein. Er geht dankend rein und sah sich um. Ich frage mich echt, was er von mir möchte und dann noch um diese frühe Uhrzeit. Er setzt sich auf die Couch und ich setze mich auf den Sessel gegenüber.

"Also Kendall, was möchtest du von mir und das noch um diese Uhrzeit. Ich dachte, du wärst der Langschläfer-Typ", scherze ich.

"Na ja, es geht viel mehr um Logan als um mich", sagt er.

Logan? Meinte er den Logan, denn ich auch kenne? Oder ist es jetzt nur ein Zufall und er meint einen ganz anderen Logan?

"Welcher Logan?", frage ich.

"Der Logan, der auch auf deiner Berufsschule geht", antworte er.

Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass er mit Logan befreundet ist. Na toll, sicher hat Logan ihm nur seine Version der Geschichte erzählt, wie fies ich war, dass ich einfach so weggelaufen bin und jetzt will Kendall mir wohl die Leviten lesen. Ich hab's wohl anders auch nicht verdient. Ich hötte nicht einfach weglaufen sollen, das war nicht nett von mir gewesen. Aber ich war in diesem Moment einfach so geschockt gewesen, um klar denken zu können. Hoffentlich wird diese Levite nicht allzu lang, denn ich hasse lange Reden, da schlafe ich meistens ein. Ich lache kurz, was Kendall bemerkt und mich komisch ansieht. Mir is' es eigentlich egal, was er in diesem Moment denkt. Ich muss einfach kurz Lachen.  
Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, klingelt es schon wieder an der Tür. Ich stehe auf und mache die Tür auf. Und nein, es ist nicht der Taxi-Fahrer, der vor der Tür steht. Ich schätze mal, der Taxi-Fahrer hat heute Morgen die Nachrichten gesehen und ist deswegen nicht gekommen, was gut war, dann muss ich nicht seine Geschreie mit anhören. Und schon wieder muss ich kurz lachen.  
Ihr möchtet wissen, wer vor der Tür steht? Na, diese Antwort ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Aber ich spreche erstmal in leichten Rätseln, damit ihr selbst darauf kommen könnt. Wo war ich über Donnerstag-Nacht und wer hatte Freitag gesagt, er seie in mich verliebt? Was sagt ihr, ihr kommt nicht drauf? Na, das ist schade, also werde ich es euch sagen. Logan steht vor der Tür. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ist alles andere als fröhlich.

"Logan?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Jap, oder hast du etwa jemand anderes erwartet?", fragt er und seine Stimme klingt echt traurig.

Na toll, da habe ich ihn voll am Freitag sehr verletzt, als ich abgehauen bin. Aber ehrlich? Woher konnte ich wissen, dass er es so aufnimmt? Also bitte, es ist nicht nur meine Schuld. Er hätte sich denken können, da s owas passiert.

"Ja, habe ich. Ich dachte, du wärst der Taxi-Fahrer, der mich abholen sollte", antworte ich auf seine Frage.

"Wo wolltest du denn hin? Hast du heute Morgen die Nachrichten nicht geschaut? Wir haben heute keine Berufsschule", sagt er und ich verdrehe die Augen.

"Ach ne, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Wie dem auch sei, willst du nicht reinkommen? Ich habe gerade Besuch von einem Kumpel aus meiner ehemaligen Schule. Anscheinend kennt ihr euch beide ja", meine ich.

Er sieht mich verwirrt an. Er weiß wohl nicht, worüber ich gerade spreche. Na, das müssen wir wohl mal schnell ändern. Ich bitte Logan hinein und schließe dann die Tür. Er geht verwirrt ins Wohnzimmer, wo er dann Kendall sieht.

"Kendall? Du bist mit James befreundet?", fragt er.

"Ja? Habe ich dir doch mal erzählt. Um genau zu sein, habe ich's dir vor ungefähr fünf Tagen erzählt, als wir in der Mall Kaffee-Trinken gegangen sind. Oder hast du es mal wieder vergessen, worüber wir gesprochen haben?", fragt er.

"Was? Ihr redet hinter meinen Rücken über mich? Na danke, wie lieb von euch", scherze ich und strecke meine Zunge raus.

Kendall und Logan fangen an zu lachen, doch so witzig finde ich's nun auch wieder nicht. Was soll daran schon witzig sein, wenn man über jemanden, hinter dessen Rücken, ablästert? Ich find's falsch. Aber na ja, jeder denkt anders darüber, aber ich habe mich noch nie über ne andere Person abgelästert, glaube ich zumindest. Sie kriegen sich langsam wieder ein.  
Logan redet mit Kendall, ohne Pause. Sie scheinen sich echt gut zu verstehen, meiner Meinung nach…. ZU GUT. Ich mache meine Hände zu Fäusten, doch lockere ich mich wieder ein wenig.

"Also Logan, wieso bist du hier?", frage ich.

Er wendet seinen Blick von Kendall ab und sieht mir in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht was es wahr, doch seine Augen scheinen von Schmerz und Enttäuschung gefärbt zu sein. Keine Ahnung, wie ich es jetzt besser ausdrücken soll, aber das empfinde ich in diesen Moment, wenn ich in seine Augen sehe.

"Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir was zu besprechen. Aber ich sollte jetzt wohl lieber gehen. Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen", sagt er.

Er steht von der Couch auf und macht sich auf Richtung Tür. Ich sehe Kendall verwirrt an, doch dieser zuckt nur mit den Schulter, weil er es auch nicht besser weiß. Ich atme kurz ein und wieder aus, stehe auch auf und gehe Logan hinterher.

"Jetzt bleib' mal stehen. Erst kommst du hierhin, um mit mir was zu besprechen. Dann redest du die ganze Zeit mit Kendall und dann haust du einfach so wieder ab? Weißt du überhaupt, was ich den letzten Tagen durchgemacht habe, nachdem du gesagst hattest, du seist in mich verliebt? Ich lag den ganzen Tag im Bett und habe darüber nachgedacht, was ich für dich empfinde und was ich heute zu dir sagen soll. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht einfach weglaufen sollen, aber verdammt nochmal, ich war verwirrt! Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan, wenn jemand aus heiterem Himmel sagt, dass er in dich verliebt ist? Wärst du einfach cool geblieben und hättest gesagt, "Joa, passiert eben". Also ich denke nicht, dass du so reagieren würdest. Sieh' die Sache doch mal aus meiner Perspektive, dann kannst du verste-", doch weiter komme ich nicht, da Logan inzwischen seine Lippen auf meine gelegt hat.

"Du redest zu viel", flüstert er, als er den Kuss löste und legte dann seine Lippen wieder auf meine, was ich erwidere.

**Ende**


End file.
